


Put Back Wet

by Harostar, SocialDeception



Series: Control Theory [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hints of Knife Play, Krauser's confused boner, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Saddler Surprise, Snowballing, Tentacles, Threeway... Kinda, Which is the worst surprise, general grossness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harostar/pseuds/Harostar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception
Summary: Krauser wants to play a game, but Saddler has other ideas.Leon has very little say in the matter.





	Put Back Wet

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel for [Smoke and Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297837), but it also reads as a stand-alone.

* * *

  
The wait was always the most tedious part of any operation.

Good thing Krauser was used to waiting. He could play the waiting game. In fact, he could play a lot of games.

His lips tugged in a lazy smile at the game he’d played with Leon just hours before. He’d always known the kid had spirit, but he hadn’t anticipated the bruises. Not that he minded.

_Need you to fill me up._

Krauser bit the inside of his cheek at the memory of it. He’d had to relinquish the pretense of being powerless at those words and take the kid properly. Leon’s total surrender at his hands had been long overdue.

Their little rendezvous in the hallway had been good, but merely a taste of what Krauser had in store for him. The president’s lapdog. He’d make sure he’d earn that little nickname. Krauser lowered his head, sneering as he breathed deeply. Oh yes, he’d make sure to get Leon on his knees where he belonged.

Unlike the stifling, moist heat of the near-abandoned buildings on the island, the ruins had a pleasant chill, and Krauser imagined all the ways he’d make the kid sweat for him. Bleed for him. _Beg_ for him. He didn’t notice straight away, but he had started digging his fingers into the meat of his forearms, lost in the fantasy.

He’d left a little note for Leon, preparing him for who he was about to meet, and he wondered if Leon could feel the pull of the Plaga already, if he’d known even without the note. Even without the pull, even without their previous meeting, Leon would have to come through here. Krauser was prepared.

With that thought Krauser pulled away from the wall, glancing towards the wide arc in the distance. He’d always been an imposing man, and it was about time for Leon to acknowledge that fact. In a fit of inspiration Krauser had smeared blood from a fallen ganado over his face. He would show him. Oh yes, this time he’d show him. He’d give him a run for his money. Bring that lapdog to heel.

He’d heard that the pull of the Plaga was irresistible, euphoric, and he could believe it. Leon had been overwhelmed with need, eyes glazed over with lust. Krauser had seen his strength and power out there in the field, but feeling that power turned lust had been a far more impressive display.

Before he could ponder if further he perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching.

Close now. Very close.

When Leon finally entered through the wide gates, his face was closed and guarded. It was a far cry from the look of absolute abandon in the narrow, heated hallway. It made it all the sweeter, knowing he’d soon bring that expression back on his face. Sweeter still that Leon was still to notice him, while Krauser was free to observe him quietly.

Leon stalked closer, jumping off the ledge and into the labyrinth of crumbling stone. He was Krauser’s now.

Krauser walked parallel to him as Leon moved forward, feigning nonchalance when he finally spoke.

“So,” he said low in his throat. “You two are all hooked up now, is that it?”

Leon’s head immediately whipped to Krauser, his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth pulled down in a frown. “Where’s Ashley?” he immediately countered, not taking the bait at all.

He would, in time. Krauser knew he would.

Just like he knew he’d enjoy this game. He’d enjoy it a lot.  
  


* * *

  
Time blurred. Nothing but the two of them. Leon was fast, but Krauser was always two steps ahead, even under the pretense of giving Leon a head start. The moment Leon felt secure in his course of action Krauser would have him in his arms and the knife against his neck, and all he could feel was the Plaga responding to him against Leon’s will.

“You’re mine,” he breathed against Leon’s neck, feeling him shudder before knocking his hands away.

It was cute how he always tried. No matter how bleak something was, Leon’s first instinct was always to push through it. But this was something else entirely, like fighting the tide. Fight it as he may, this would always end with Leon’s squirming body beneath him on the ground. Krauser wanted curses and filth from that pretty mouth, and he knew he’d get it.

The tease was half the fun. The look of anger on Leon’s face that would melt into something obedient and pleasant when Krauser used the power of the Plaga against him. Then the look of utter horror and disgust as he let him go again. Krauser could do this shit for hours, but, really, he had bigger plans.

“You felt so good bouncing on my dick,” he murmured against Leon’s ear when he had him caught. “Looked so good too, like your tight little body was made for it, but this time I want you on your knees.”

“Fuck you,” Leon finally spat, but Krauser could already hear the fire in his voice dying out. It wouldn’t be long until his words became docile and dreamlike. It wasn’t quite as much fun as Leon’s anger, but he’d make do.

“Yeah, you will,” Krauser chuckled, tensing his grip on Leon’s wrists when he tried to get away. “Remember how you begged me to fill you up, comrade?” Krauser pulled him in closer so he was free to bask in the expression on Leon’s face. “I do, and I’ll make sure to indulge you again.”

Oh yeah, judging by how Leon tensed and fought the influence of the Plaga told Krauser he’d hit a nerve. He didn’t speak this time around, just fought Krauser harder, their groans echoing through the narrow hallways in the broken down buildings.

Just as Krauser didn’t mind the wait, he didn’t mind the pain.

For each time he had Leon close, he could tell the power over him was intensifying. Could tell by the look on Leon’s face, the way he tried to fight it every step of the way. Krauser was almost proud. He finally had Leon cornered when he got the first insignia, the bars sliding shut behind him. It was as if he knew how it would end, the line of his shoulders tensing, but never slumping.

Krauser stalked towards him, knife drawn, while Leon simply watched him. He opened his mouth to say something about Umbrella, but soon his words faltered and he got a strange expression on his face instead.

“You can feel it, can’t you?” Krauser asked. “Me commanding you?”

When Krauser came closer he could see Leon’s whole body trembling, and while it certainly looked as if Leon wanted to bite something snarky in return, he seemed unable to.

“Yeah, you’re feeling it, huh?” Krauser whispered, licking the cool metal of his knife. This time, though, he didn’t aim for Leon’s neck, just pressed the tip of it against Leon’s lips.

Leon didn’t fight it this time. He just angled his head back and _groaned_.

“That’s it,” Krauser murmured, carefully tracing the outline of his lips with the knife. “Such a good, obedient boy scout.”

There was a flash of anger in Leon’s eyes, before it melted away to something resembling euphoria and he opened his mouth. Krauser chuckled before moving the knife to his tongue, letting Leon feel the weight of it.

“You don’t want the knife in your mouth, do you?” Krauser pressed himself closer, fondling Leon through his pants. “Bet you’d like my dick in you instead.”

“Uh-huh,” Leon groaned, a bead of sweat making its way down his temple.

“Then maybe you should,” Krauser all but purred, and it didn’t take much coaxing before Leon was sinking to his knees, his eyes dreamy and unfocused. “That’s it,” Krauser said, running his hand through Leon’s hair. “You’re doing so good.”

As far gone as Leon seemed, his hands didn’t falter as he unclasped Krauser’s belt, and undid his pants, fishing his heavy erection out. It didn’t take any coaxing at all this time, Leon simply wrapped his mouth around Krauser’s dick, all but swallowing him down.

With a groan Krauser tightened his hold on Leon’s hair, guiding his head further down his cock.

Leon simply relaxed his jaw and allowed Krauser to use his mouth as he pleased, and Krauser felt that ugliness inside him bloom at the prospect.

“I can do whatever I want, isn’t that right?” he asked, pulling out far enough to smear his cock along Leon’s lips, following the trail his knife had made earlier. Leon had his tongue out, begging for more. “The President’s little lap dog on his knees in the dirt, beggin’ for cock.”

Leon simply stuck his tongue out further.

“Yeah, just like that.” Krauser put the head of his cock against Leon’s lips again, feeling damn near elated when Leon simply swallowed him down again. “If I’d known you were this easy I’d have fucked you down in South America.”

At that Leon’s face did a curious little twitch, but it soon turned placid again.

“Yeah, I wanted to,” Krauser continued, while thrusting shallowly into the wet heat of Leon’s mouth. “Wanted that tight little ass.”

The more Krauser talked, the more fire was back in Leon’s eyes, but he still accepted Krauser’s cock readily enough, at one point even kneading Krauser’s balls for good measure.

“You’d like that, huh?” Krauser moved his hand from Leon’s hair to his face, feeling his cheek hollow under his fingertips. “You and me in that jungle, fucking like it was the end of the world, no Plaga to blame anything on.”

Leon gave a muffled moan around Krauser’s cock, taking him in deeper.

“Yeah, I knew you were a slut for cock,” Krauser groaned, feeling himself inching closer to the edge faster than he would have liked. “Knew you’d be a slut for my cock.”

“Mmm-hm,” Leon agreed, simply going slack in Krauser’s hold now, allowing him to use him.

“You’re doing that so good.” Krauser skimmed this thumb along Leon’s cheekbone. “Taking me so good.”

Something flashed in Leon’s eyes just then.

“You like hearing that?” Krauser asked breathlessly, closing in on his orgasm. “You like hearing how good you are? Yeah, I’m close. Real close.”

There was another flash of Leon’s eyes and a swipe of his legs, and before Krauser fully realized what had happened, Leon was straddling his chest.

“You wanna spice things up, boy scout?” Krauser asked when Leon engulfed his cock once more. “Yeah, I don’t mind.” He started moving his hands over Leon’s hips and ass. “Don’t mind this view at all.”

He kept thrusting into Leon’s mouth, digging his heels down in the dirt as it built in him.

There must have been something in the dirt he kicked up by doing it, because a familiar musty odor assaulted his senses. Gritting his teeth, though, Krauser kept going, too far gone to let it bother him.

“Gonna come for you, boy scout,” Krauser murmured. “Gonna show you how good you are.”

With a final groan his hips stilled and he started pumping his release into Leon’s waiting and eager mouth.

“So fuckin’ good,” Krauser breathed, still coming, still feeling like it would never end. “Takin’ it so damn good.”

And Leon did. He took every last drop Krauser had to offer, and when Krauser was done he turned to look at Krauser over his shoulder.

Lost in the haze of his afterglow, Krauser couldn’t quite make sense of what he was seeing. Leon’s cheeks were puffed out, as if he… No.

“Comrade, what the hell are yo-”

That was as far as he got before Leon’s eyes gleamed red and in a disorienting flash he pinned Krauser’s arms down with his thighs. With a grunt Krauser tried to reestablish his control over Leon, finding that Leon no longer reacted to it. It was harder to ignore the smell now, flooding Krauser’s senses. It really was familiar, something about it nagging in the back of his head.

He almost thought he had it when a cold voice broke the silence.

“Well…” Saddler drawled, sounding bored. “What do we have here?”

He seemed out of place here, in the field, and not seated in a plush velvet chair somewhere, his intricate ceremonial robes dragging along the ground. The musty smell was headier up close, like the pages of an old book. Saddler smelled like he’d been buried with it.

Krauser felt sweat beading on his forehead, for once lost for words.

"You thought I would trust an American? Perhaps I will have our dear Mr. Kennedy finish you off, then he can take your place at my side. He certainly is more....obedient once tamed." At that Saddler came closer, stroking through Leon’s hair.

As if making a point of what Saddler had said, Leon leaned into the touch, angling his head. And as his lips connected to Saddler’s, he started casually caressing Krauser’s flaccid cock. A trickle of white fluid escaped down the corners of their mouths.

“What…” Krauser managed weakly, torn between an impotent, possessive anger and confusion.

Saddler glanced at him, a smirk forming on his face, and while maintaining eye contact he deepened the kiss. Jealousy seared through Krauser at that, and he struggled against Leon’s hold, surprised he didn’t budge.

“What the fuck…” Krauser finally managed.

They kept kissing, ignoring him, while Leon was working his cock. Conflicting emotions ran through Krauser, overpowered by the sheer need he had for Leon, and he realized with a sickening pang that he was getting hard again. He flushed.

“What’s your game, Saddler?”

Saddler didn’t answer straight away, and as he broke the kiss, he licked Leon’s lips clean.

“Did you know that it becomes necessary to remove a stallion from the herd when he can no longer serve his purpose?”

Krauser felt himself pale.

Saddler continued as though he hadn’t noticed the reaction. “You see, he will refuse to accept that his time has passed. He will fight the newly-acquired Colt for dominance. Refusing to accept his replacement.” He stroked Leon’s cheek with mock-affection, as though to drive the point home, all the while staring at Krauser.

So it came down to this. Again. Krauser gritted his teeth, and this time when he fought against Leon’s vice-like hold, Leon just obediently stepped away from him. Krauser got to his feet, but before he could move to pull his pants back on he was awarded a backhanded slap. He hadn’t thought the old man had it in him.

He turned just in time to see Saddler’s hand melting together, stretching out from his sleeve. The stench intensified when he did, something putrid emanating from the depths of his robes. Saddler didn’t waste any time, quickly whipping Krauser back and forth.

Krauser bared his teeth. He’d half-way expected Saddler to molest Leon in front of him, but he realized now that Saddler was no longer playing around. Well, if it was a fight he wanted, then Krauser was all too happy to show him what he was made of. He would not allow yet another person to underestimate his power.

He extended his arm, ready to let its power surge through him when Saddler gave a particularly vicious blow to the back of his neck, sending him stumbling forward into the dirt.

Leon watched them with a detached expression on his face, taking his clothes off while Saddler restrained Krauser’s arms behind his back. Krauser snapped his head up, but before he could say a single word he went slack-jawed in surprise.

Another worm-like appendage slid out from under Saddler’s robe, and Krauser watched in horror as it started moving over Leon’s naked body, stopping just shy of his mouth. Leon obediently opened wide, allowing Saddler to examine his mouth with a critical gaze. It reminded Krauser of wealthy businessmen considering whether or not to purchase a prized animal. “Quite the magnificent specimen, don’t you agree, Krauser?”

The tentacle slipped inside, like a sick mockery of their previous game. Leon mewled around the putrid flesh. “Yes, I think the Ganados will thrive with such a promising new leader.” In spite of the lewd display, Saddler’s expression remained bored as though he weren’t receiving some kind of sick tentacle job. “Once the colt has been properly broken in, that is.”

At the sickening display Krauser was torn between disgust and a strange, painful kind of arousal. He didn’t want anyone else touching Leon, not like that, but at the same time the sight of Leon eagerly opening wide for another man made the jealousy he felt mingle with the stab of arousal in his lower abdomen.

“I think it’s about time Mr. Kennedy shows you his real power,” Saddler said, and with a wave of his hand Leon moved towards Krauser with a strange, jointless gait. Before Krauser could say anything, Leon’s hands were around his neck.

This wasn’t like in the hallway, when it was just the two of them. Gone was the strange intimacy and the even stranger thrill of having his breathing restricted. Leon stared at him, stared _through_ him, while digging his thumbs into Krauser’s jugular. The Plagas remained silent, Leon’s grip merely tightening no matter what he tried.

“The Plagas I so generously bestowed upon you might allow you to control the Ganados,” Saddler’s voice cut through, as though reading his mind. “And you may remain free from my control. But I am the heart of Los Illuminados. My children will always recognize their true master.”

Krauser struggled weakly against Saddler’s restraint, his throat making a humiliating _crackling_ sound as Leon choked him. White dots danced in front of his eyes while darkness crept in from the corners, and Krauser realized he’d die like this, on his knees.

Then the pressure was gone, hands moving from crushing his throat to cupping his chin. Leon kissing him might have been enjoyable under other circumstances, but not when he was sure he could taste _Saddler_ in the kiss. He couldn’t escape it, couldn’t pry himself away from Leon’s lips, not even as he pulled air greedily from Leon’s lungs to his own. Saddler’s taste and smell was all over Leon, tainting him to the point where not even the air he breathed was unsullied.

Leon _whimpered_ into the kiss, and another powerful surge of arousal pulsed through Krauser. A hand slid down between their bodies, bringing him to full attention with a few confident strokes. Knowing that Leon was nothing but Saddler’s puppet didn’t stop Krauser’s cock from bobbing at the touch, a drop of precum welling at the tip.

“Should I give Mr. Kennedy free reins of you?”

Saddler eased the pressure on one of Krauser’s arms, but before Krauser could use the opening for an attack, Saddler had him restrained again, this time the tentacle he’d had in Leon’s mouth curled around Krauser’s wrist. With a cruel twist of his mouth, Saddler forced Krauser’s arms above his head. “Yes, you should understand by now that submission is the only choice available to you. Or perhaps you will need something… more to be reminded what your poor decision has cost you?” Leon’s hand slid further down, abandoning his cock in favor of drawing a teasing line all the way over his balls and perineum before finally skirting over Krauser’s hole. “Perhaps we would all enjoy that. What do you think, American traitor?” The kiss was broken, to provide Krauser the room to answer while Leon’s mouth worked down towards his scarred chest.

Krauser’s mouth fell open, but he found he couldn’t find any words at all. The best he could manage was a weak, “Wha-” before Leon circled one of his nipples with his tongue. When the harness straps got in the way of his ministrations, Leon leaned back to consider the offending equipment with a doll-like gaze. Bringing both hands up to clutch the harness straps, Leon scowled and tore at the material until it gave way under the Plagas’ enhanced strength. Krauser’s erection, already confused by what was happening, agreed with his brain that inhuman strength looked good on Leon.

And then Saddler ruined the moment, speaking up from just over Leon’s shoulder. “It seems that you enjoy my new pet’s newfound power as much as I’m certain he does.” As though to verify as much, Saddler flicked a mocking gaze down between Leon and Krauser’s bodies.

“Perhaps you _do_ deserve a reward after all.”

And just like that Leon was pushed down over Krauser, forcing Krauser to watch Leon’s face as Saddler started moving one of those tentacles down Leon’s body and out of Krauser’s field of vision. Unable to touch, Krauser struggled against Saddler’s restraints, gritting his teeth at the ever changing expressions on Leon’s face. It was mostly the blank mask-like expression that told Krauser Leon was suddenly more Plaga than human, but every now and then he’d see pleasure and even shame. Even when Leon started to writhe and press back against the stimulation, Saddler never permitted him to drop any closer to Krauser. Forcing him to watch, while the cult leader studied Krauser’s expression. Searching for something, while Leon gave a needy whine between them.

“As I expected. The colt takes to the saddle quite well, with only minimal training. I must thank you for your previous effort.”

Had he not been so humiliated, Krauser would have laughed. “You’ve lost your mind,” he said, an echo from his little game with Leon earlier. “You’ve lost your damn mind.”

Saddler gave a throaty laugh, turning to press a kiss to Leon’s forehead. “Perhaps. But prophets were often called mad by the non-believers.” One hand came up to seize Leon’s chin, turning him towards another kiss for their captive audience. If Leon was alive with pleasure, Saddler never looked more like a lifeless shell in that moment. His calculating gaze never left Krauser, watching him throughout the kiss. It reminded Krauser of someone trying to make out with a fish.

“Tell me, Krauser. Would your master offer you such a prize?”

And Leon really did look like a prize in that moment. His eyes were hazy with desire even as they looked right through Krauser, his sweaty bangs framing his face. Even with Saddler pulling his strings and working him open, there seemed to be enough of a spark left for him to restrain his voice. Every muscle seemed tense with anticipation, sweat and precum a teasing drip onto Krauser’s chest.

“Perhaps I shall bless you with a final taste of what your disloyalty has cost you.”

With a slight movement of his free hand, Saddler gestured to Leon who immediately moved back, rubbing Krauser’s erection against himself. He was slick and wet, Krauser noted with a pang of near disgust. It was overridden by his desire, though, when he realized just how easily Leon was able to sink down on his cock like that.

They both gave a broken groan when Krauser bottomed out in him, and whatever Saddler had prepared Leon with was now dribbling down Krauser’s cock. It should have been disgusting, should have been a lot of things, yet all Krauser could think in that moment was how close Leon was to getting that blissed out look on his face again.

Leon braced himself on Krauser’s chest, letting his head fall back. Krauser almost lamented the loss of direct eye contact, but he could appreciate the smooth line of Leon’s neck, the way his pulse was hammering just beneath the skin, and the droplets of sweat running down the muscular planes of his torso. Krauser squirmed in Saddler’s hold, wanting to touch and take.

Leon started fucking himself on Krauser’s cock with long, smooth circular motions of his hips, moaning when Krauser met his movements, even with the restrictions of his position. It was like the hallway all over again, except this time Krauser couldn’t break free to fuck Leon the way he deserved to be fucked.

It didn’t seem like Leon minded just yet. He seemed entirely lost in his own pleasure, his fingers digging into Krauser’s chest, his nails just skirting shy of Krauser’s nipples. He was still moving his hips in that maddeningly teasing way, his lithe thighs trembling. Krauser watched a droplet of sweat run down over Leon’s abdomen, and all he wanted was to lick it off. He felt mad with it, arousal pulsing through him for every beat of his heart.

Saddler, it seemed, was a fucking mind reader. The tentacle that had been holding Krauser back was suddenly gone, teasing across Leon’s open mouth before filling him. A surprised sound escaped Leon’s lips before he finally just relaxed his jaw and allowed Saddler to sink deeper until Krauser was certain it was down his throat.

It was easy enough to guess what Saddler was trying to emulate, and sure enough, after a beat he started moving the tentacle in and out of Leon’s waiting mouth like a crude imitation of a blowjob.

Saddler did fulfill one of Krauser’s wishes, pushing Leon down further so he could see his face, but now Krauser wasn’t so certain if he wanted it at all. In this position he was able to see every flicker of tortured bliss on Leon’s face, each shallow thrust of Saddler’s tentacle and every droplet of _something_ escaping the corners of Leon’s mouth. It even dripped down on his chest, but he was too far gone to acknowledge it.

Groaning desperately, Leon tried to fuck himself harder on Krauser, all the while swallowing down what Saddler was feeding him. Krauser watched the appendage pulse and twitch in Leon’s mouth, showcasing the powerful muscle under the soft outer layer of grey, oozing flesh.

Then all at once Saddler released them both, and Leon was fucked so boneless he simply slumped down onto Krauser’s wide chest. With his arms finally freed, Krauser immediately pinned Leon against him before fucking into him with the force he’d wanted since the beginning.

“J-Ja-ack,” Leon gasped, the first words he’d spoken since Saddler appeared.

Krauser didn’t think, just crushed his lips to Leon’s, determined to take back everything Saddler had tainted, swallowing whatever Leon had intended to say.

Digging his heels down for better purchase, Krauser fucked him until his mind was near blank with it. Then Leon’s eyes fluttered open, and Krauser realized that the sickly, telltale glimmer of red in Leon’s eyes had dissipated in favor of hazy passionate blue. Unlike before they were clear and in the moment, no longer staring right through Krauser, but finally _seeing_ him. He’d almost be tempted to call his gaze piercing, was it not for how utterly lost in arousal Leon looked.

“I’ll take care of you,” Krauser groaned.

They had to be neck and neck now, both chasing their orgasms. Leon was trembling in Krauser’s arms, babbling incoherently into Krauser’s ear.

“Want your-” Leon seemed to fight himself before he breathed out the rest of the sentence, “-cum in me again.”

A near painful throb of arousal shot through Krauser at those words. In fact, every broken, filthy sentence out of Leon’s mouth just spurred Krauser on further, fucking into him with reckless abandon. Leon couldn’t do anything but _take_ it, pinned harshly to Krauser’s body. Krauser moved his hands down to Leon’s ass, near spearing him for each brutal snap of his hips.

“Are you ready to take it?” Krauser murmured against Leon’s lips.

Leon was too wrecked to actually answer, but he managed a weak groan and nodded his head.

“I’m gonna give it to you.”

The contractions in Krauser’s body were near painful, and he swore Leon’s body was milking him through it all, claiming everything Krauser was able to give.

“Oh God,” Leon gasped. “I feel it, I can- Oh God, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah,” Krauser grunted, still chasing the last of his own orgasm. “Come for me.”

It didn’t even take a second before Leon’s whole body went tense in Krauser’s hold, Leon whimpering against Krauser’s mouth. Then he finally started trembling, his release splattering between their bodies.

“So good for me,” Krauser said, overstimulated but not quite wanting to let go just yet. “So good.”

Leon mumbled something Krauser couldn’t make sense of, but Krauser just buried his face in the crook of Leon’s neck, breathing him in.

“So good,” he repeated, before nipping gently at Leon’s skin.

Leon was probably just as overly stimulated, because he squirmed before moving so he could look at Krauser’s face. His expression was soft, and Krauser trailed one calloused hand down Leon’s face, thumbing Leon’s bottom lip. Then Leon leaned down so they could kiss softly, languidly.

When the kid wasn’t spitting out insults at him, his mouth was only too sweet and inviting. The contrast had to be part of the appeal. Krauser indulged in it, spreading his hands out over Leon’s back.

Before Krauser could even wonder if Leon would be up for another round, though, something broke the pleasant silence.

“I must thank you, Krauser.”

Saddler’s voice echoed from somewhere in the ruins, impossible to pinpoint. It killed the lingering mood, more effective than any weapon or naked pictures of your grandparents.

“Without your... _vigorous_ efforts, Mr. Kennedy would still be capable of resisting me. But now, his assimilation with Las Plagas is nearly complete. I look forward to seeing whether my new prize will emerge from this place victorious, or whether you will serve me one final time by removing my enemy. Either way, I will have one less American to deal with.”

Immediately pulling away from Krauser, Leon glanced around them, trying to figure out where Saddler was, before finally looking down at Krauser again. This time, though, the softness had disappeared from his expression, replaced by something akin to horror.

“So he-” Leon started, then cut himself off, his expression suddenly closed off.

Leon scrambled to his feet, looking pale, and started pulling his underwear on. He grimaced as he tried to get his own release off his stomach and chest, finally just using Krauser’s beret to get the worst of it off.

“Hey,” Krauser protested, but Leon just scowled at him before tossing the stained beret in his direction.

“Take a hike,” Leon mumbled, pulling his shirt back over his head.

“Still lacking those bedside manners, I see,” Krauser said, getting to his feet.

“Put some damn clothes on,” Leon said, averting his eyes.

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago.” Krauser couldn’t stop the slow smirk from twisting his features and he gave Leon an appeasing once over. “All of that, and no mind control bullshit to blame it on.”

With another scowl Leon looked him over. “You really want to play that game?” He shook his head. “You’re gonna take care of me?” Leon continued, one eyebrow raised. “You want me to take you so good?”

Two could play that game.

“You want my cum, huh?” Krauser voice was hoarse, and he enjoyed the way Leon’s cheeks immediately flushed.

“Fuck off, Krauser.”

“Boy scout’s got a fetish,” Krauser continued. “I don’t mind.”

“Who cares if you mind or not?” Leon hissed, snapping his harness back into place. “Can we go back to killing each other now?”

“You have my cum in you, and still you wanna fight?” Krauser grinned. “Didn’t know you were up for another round, but I’m not complainin’.”

Leon opened his mouth to say something, but he finally just snapped his mouth shut and turned on his heel.

“I’ll be waitin’!” Krauser called after him, but Leon still didn’t reply, the tense line of his shoulders the only proof he’d heard him.

Krauser watched Leon go, then chuckled and shook his head. Old man Saddler had played them both, it seemed, and the end result was damn near impressive.

It hadn’t been a game Krauser himself had orchestrated, but he didn’t find it in him to be disappointed. The result had been the same, albeit a bit more amusing considering what Saddler had put Leon through.

Saddler really had taken them both for a ride.


End file.
